One Piece : Les Chroniques de Mage
by Murasaki Sima
Summary: Mage (se prononce 'méïdj') est une petite serveuse travaillant au Baratie, un navire restaurant. Ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être une simple serveuse ? C'est une autre histoire... Sa vie va changer du tout au tout lorsqu'elle rencontrera un certain pirate au chapeau de paille... J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Tous droits réservés à Eiichiro Oda.


Mage dormait si profondément qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était en train de faire le même cauchemar que d'habitude.

Elle se mit à voir ses anciens camarades, les six assassins avec lesquels elle a passé six ans de sa vie.

Ceux avec qui elle a appris à se battre, à obéir et à tuer.

Ils étaient tous là, autour d'elle. Portant des masques teintés de leur couleur respective : le jaune, le rouge, l'orange, le bleu, le vert et le gris. Mage se sentait oppressée en voyant ces masques...

Soudain, une femme apparut. Il s'agissait du maître qui avait tout appris à Mage. Elle fixa son élève d'un regard froid et déclara :

« _Très bien. Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas. Je pense aussi que tu n'as plus ta place ici, Mage. Mais écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : si jamais l'envie te prenait de revenir ici... Je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Et je veillerai à ce que ce soit douloureux._ »

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, elle disparut instantanément.

Soudain, les six assassins sortirent leurs armes tous en même temps et se jetèrent sur Mage en hurlant « traîtresse ! »

Au moment où les couteaux allaient s'enfoncer dans la peau de la jeune fille, elle se réveilla en hurlant.

Il lui fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle était dans sa chambre au Baratie. Il faisait encore nuit. Lorsque Mage comprit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, elle alluma précipitamment sa lampe de chevet, s'assit dans son lit et se mit à pleurer.

Ce cauchemar... À chaque fois qu'elle le faisait et qu'elle se réveillait, elle se sentait toujours terriblement mal. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, des choses horribles qu'elle a fait, d'autres qu'elle a subi... Tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'être une simple serveuse de restaurant lui revint en mémoire et cela était dur à supporter pour elle.

« Encore le même cauchemar ? » demanda Sanji qui était rentré dans la chambre.

Il avait entendu le hurlement que Mage avait poussé en se réveillant et était venu la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Pour répondre à sa question, Mage se contenta de hocher la tête sans dire un mot. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la calma rapidement.

En voyant qu'elle allait mieux, Sanji fouilla dans la table de chevet qui se trouvait près du lit de la jeune fille et en sortit un mouchoir en tissu qu'il lui passa. Mage se moucha bruyamment et cela le fit rire.

Elle était contente qu'il soit venu la réconforter, sa présence la rassurait. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que le soleil commençait à apparaître : cela signifiait qu'elle devrait bientôt se lever pour commencer à préparer le restaurant. Sanji le savait aussi et il dit alors à Mage : « Veux-tu que je t'aide à préparer le restaurant ? Ça te ferait moins de travail.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Ça ne me servirait à rien de me recoucher maintenant alors autant te donner un coup de main. » répondit-il.

Mage se mit à sourire joyeusement et déclara : « C'est gentil ça ! »

Avant d'aller travailler, Mage coiffa un peu ses cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'en haut de son dos et elle enfila sa tenue de serveuse qui était de couleur principalement sombre. Ensuite, elle alla préparer le restaurant avec Sanji tout en discutant avec lui.

Plus tard, les autres coqs du Baratie arrivèrent pour préparer les cuisines afin de commencer à cuisiner les plats pour les premiers clients.

Pendant que Sanji commençait à accueillir la clientèle, Mage partit chercher aux cuisines son carnet qui lui servait à prendre les commandes. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à redescendre dans le restaurant avec son bloc-notes, Carne, l'un des cuisiniers du Baratie, lui demanda en souriant : « Alors ? Sanji t'a aidée à préparer le restaurant aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! C'est gentil hein ? » répondit Mage avec un grand sourire.

Puis, un autre cuisinier nommé Patty lui demanda alors : « Et vous en avez profité pour vous déclarer votre flamme ?

\- Hein ?! Qu... ?! » balbutia Mage surprise « Mais arrête avec ça bon sang ! C'est vraiment gênant ! Sanji est mon meilleur ami mais c'est tout ! On ne sortira jamais ensemble lui et moi, alors arrête de m'embêter avec ce genre de chose ! »

Soudain une explosion secoua le navire restaurant. Tout le monde se demanda ce qu'il se passait et Mage comprit que le bruit de l'explosion venait des appartements du patron Zeff.

Elle accourut voir et elle se rendit compte qu'un boulet de canon avait heurté le plafond. Quant au patron, il était assis sur son lit et il plaquait son tablier contre une blessure qu'il avait à la tête pour stopper le sang qui en coulait. En voyant cela, Mage se précipita vers lui pour le soigner tandis que les cuisiniers arrivèrent dans la pièce pour voir comment allait le patron.

« Retournez tous travailler ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! » s'écria-t-il à l'attention des coqs et de la serveuse.

Mage ne prêta pas attention à ces paroles et examina la blessure. Elle fit alors plusieurs signes différents avec ses mains puis, sa main droite commença à briller.

« Je vous ai dit de retourner au travail ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi Mage ! Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?!

\- Patron, si vous n'arrêtez pas de bouger, je ne pourrai jamais soigner cette blessure ! » répondit la jeune fille avec sérieux.

Elle posa sa main illuminée sur la blessure de Zeff et elle se referma instantanément.

« C'est bon t'as fini ? » demanda le patron d'un ton grincheux. « Tu peux retourner au travail maintenant ?

\- Ce que vous pouvez être ingrat patron ! » répondit Mage d'un ton indigné.

« Tu auras ma gratitude quand tu seras allée t'occuper des clients ! » rétorqua Zeff « Tu es notre seule serveuse ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit retourner travailler, c'est toi ! Et maintenant, foutez le camp vous tous ! »

Mage soupira. Elle s'apprêtait à obéir à son patron quand soudain, un cuisinier arriva en tenant par le col un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs portant un chapeau de paille. Le cuisinier s'écria alors : « Patron ! Il dit que c'est lui qui a tiré sur notre restaurant ! »

Le jeune homme renchérit d'un air désolé : « Je l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! C'était un accident ! Pardon... »

En voyant cela, Mage se dit aussitôt à elle-même : « Pff... Quel menteur... On ne peut pas tirer un boulet de canon sur un navire sans le faire exprès... »

Soudain, le jeune homme au chapeau de paille regarda la jambe de bois de Zeff puis il se mit à hurler : « AAAAAAH ! SA JAMBE S'EST ARRACHÉE DANS L'EXPLOSION ! »

Mage regarda alors le jeune homme en pensant qu'il avait certainement fait exprès de paraître si idiot puis en l'observant un peu plus longtemps, elle se dit : « Non non... C'est vraiment pas l'intelligence qui l'étouffe... C'était peut-être bel et bien un accident en fin de compte... ».

Mage partit finalement travailler, laissant alors seuls le patron et le jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Elle descendit dans le restaurant et vit alors Patty qui était en train de crier sur Sanji puis, elle remarqua qu'un client ensanglanté se trouvait sur le sol.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai ! » se dit-elle énervée en finissant de descendre précipitamment les escaliers. Elle alla voir Sanji et lui dit : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le traites ainsi ?!

\- Il a gaspillé une soupe que je lui avais servie ! » répondit Sanji avec colère.

« Quoi ?! Tu manques vraiment pas d'air ! » répliqua Mage énervée.

En entendant Mage et Sanji crier, quelques cuisiniers descendirent dans le restaurant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Quant à Patty, il était content d'avoir le soutien de Mage et il se dit que cette fois-ci, Sanji retiendrait la leçon et qu'il respecterait enfin la clientèle. Puis, sa satisfaction disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Mage donner plusieurs coups de pied au client en s'exclamant : « T'aurais pu au moins aller me chercher pour que je lui donne ce qu'il mérite moi aussi !

\- Mais arrête Mage ! » hurla Patty.

Le client n'en revenait pas et cria alors à l'intention de Sanji et Mage : « Vous êtes complètement malades ! C'est la première fois que je vois un restaurant où les cuisiniers se permettent de tabasser les clients ! Je vous préviens : je vais aller raconter tout ça au gouvernement et faire fermer ce restaurant de cinglés ! »

En entendant cela, Mage et Sanji se regardèrent avec indifférence puis, ils tournèrent leur regard vers le client. Sanji dit alors calmement : « Dans ce cas, on a pas la choix. On ne peut pas te laisser sortir vivant d'ici. »

Mage fit craquer ses doigts et dit à son ami avec un sourire malsain : « Sanji, occupe-toi de le tabasser, moi, je lui donnerai le coup de grâce... »

Les cuisiniers qui étaient descendus dans le restaurant se précipitèrent alors sur Mage et Sanji pour les retenir. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient réellement capables de tuer ce client si personne n'intervenait.

Soudain, le patron Zeff et le jeune homme au chapeau de paille traversèrent le plafond. Mage ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et elle avait sursauté si intensément qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque, puis lorsque les cuisiniers eurent leur attention détournée par la chute du patron, elle recommença à se débattre pour qu'ils la lâchent.

Les cuisiniers tenaient bon mais ils commencèrent à faiblir et lorsqu'ils virent que le patron s'était relevé et qu'il allait bien, ils lui hurlèrent : « Patron ! Faîtes quelque chose pour arrêter ces deux-là ! »

Zeff se dirigea alors vers Sanji et Mage et leur demanda : « C'est vous qui avez foutu toute cette pagaille ?! »

« C'est ce client qui a... ! » commença Mage, mais brusquement, le patron lui assena un violent coup de pied au visage en hurlant : « Je veux pas le savoir ! »

En voyant cela, Sanji hurla : « Ne la frappe pas, vieux schno... ! » Puis le patron le fit taire aussi d'un coup de pied.

Ensuite, Zeff se tourna vers le client et lui donna un autre coup au visage en criant : « Et toi, dégage de là ! ».

Soudain, un marine entra dans le restaurant en catastrophe et hurla au client qui se trouvait au sol : « Lieutenant Fullbody ! Le prisonnier de l'équipage du capitaine Krieg vient de nous échapper ! »

Mage, qui essuyait le sang qui coulait de son nez, entendit alors le jeune homme au chapeau de paille déclarer : « Plutôt agité ce resto... » Et elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort...

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama le lieutenant « C'est impossible ! Il était à moitié mort de faim ! »

Le marine n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à son supérieur puisque quelqu'un lui tira une balle dans le dos.

Le pirate qui venait de tirer se dirigea alors vers une table vide pendant que les clients, paniqués, se collèrent tous aux murs pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans le restaurant.

Mage, toujours assise au sol, se pencha lentement en avant et fouilla dans une de ses bottes montantes. Elle en sortit un couteau fin et tranchant qu'elle cacha discrètement derrière elle tout en se relevant.

Le pirate s'assit enfin et déclara : « À manger et à boire, et que ça saute. »

Patty s'approcha alors de lui avec un faux sourire et lui dit : « Pardonnez cette impolitesse sac à fumier mais avez-vous de l'argent ? »

Le pirate pointa alors son arme sur Patty et lui demanda : « Vous acceptez le paiement en plomb ?

\- T'as pas d'argent hein ? » répondit calmement Patty.

Soudain, il assena un violent coup de poing au pirate, ce qui le fit lâcher son pistolet. Puis, il le saisit par le bras et le jeta à l'extérieur du restaurant. Rassurés que le danger soit écarté, les clients se mirent à acclamer Patty.

Mage vit alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et rangea donc son couteau dans sa botte montante. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sanji mais il avait disparu. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais elle comprit rapidement où il était passé.

Elle se rendit discrètement à l'endroit où Patty avait laissé le pirate et lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle vit Sanji assis par terre, fumant une cigarette et à côté de lui se trouvait le pirate, mangeant une assiette de riz.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami, posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

« Comment va ta joue ? » demanda Sanji « Le vieux schnock n'y est pas allé de main morte.

\- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit-elle.

Elle s'adressa ensuite, les yeux toujours fermés, au pirate qui venait de finir de manger : « Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

Il se retourna faiblement et déclara : « Je m'appelle Gyn. Je fais parti de l'équipage du capitaine Krieg. »

Mage ouvrit doucement les yeux et demanda au pirate d'un ton calme : « Et comment t'es-tu fait capturé par la marine ?

\- Je me suis livré pour laisser le temps à mon capitaine de fuir... » répondit-il.

« Quel dévouement. » répliqua Sanji.

Soudain, une voix inconnue s'exclama : « Ohé le cuistot ! Ça te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ?! »

Sanji, Mage et Gyn levèrent la tête et virent le garçon au chapeau de paille qui les observait depuis l'étage supérieur du navire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-haut marmiton ?! » cria Sanji.

« Je ne suis pas un marmiton ! Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy ! Et je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage ! » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.


End file.
